fandom_of_mermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid Melody Symphonic Heart
Mermaid Melody Symphonic Heart ' (マーメイド・メロディー・シムフォニック・ハート ''Māmeido Merodī Shifonikku Hāto '') is a Japanese idol and magical girl anime and is the first installment of CureKanade's Mermaid Melody franchise. Unofficially produced by Synergy Japan, the series is stated to air on April 3, 2016 and the themes for the show is to be instruments and fashion. Story Mermaid Melody Symphonic Heart Episodes When Minor attacks the human world, sirens are sounded in mermaid kingdoms. The mermaid kingdoms join together in a meeting and discuss who should go up there and fight Minor. Two young mermaid princesses, Kanade and Hanayo volunteer and although there was a lot of arguments about them going, the two princesses were allowed to go and save the world. But on land, they find that it is very hard to fit in if they don't anything about being humans! So, together, Kanade and Hanayo join power and become the new idols and fight against Minor, while receiving a new item in the process. Characters Mermaids Princesses / Idols 'Shirayuki Kanade ' (白雪奏 ''Shirayuki Kanade) / 'Lovely Pink Voice ' (ラブリーピンクボイス Raburī Pinku Boisu): Kanade is the kind, caring heroine of the series who is very sporty and good at singing. She joins the school choir and she is always trying her best to help others, even if she is a bit clumsy and careless. She begins to fall in love with a human boy, even though she made a deal with herself not too and her theme colour is pink while her instrument is the tambourine. 'Hoshimiya Hanayo ' (星宮はなよ Hoshimiya Hanayo) / 'Starlight Yellow Voice ' (スターライトイエローボイス Sutāraito Ierō Boisu): Hanayo is the shy, quiet heroine of the series who is very smart and had came up to land with Kanade. She is very popular with both boys and girls, but she ignores them and shows attention to her friends. She is very bad at socializing but she loves parties and outings. Her theme colour is yellow and her instrument is the flute. 'Aozora Miya ' (青空みや　''Aozora Miya'') / '''Sky Blue Voice (スカイブルーボイス Sukai Burū Boisu): Miya is the cheerful and outgoing heroine of the series and she is very jumpy and always ready for action. She joins Kanade and Hanayo in fighting Minor in Episode 8 and she transfers to the human school in the episode after. She is very social and hates being alone. Her theme colour is blue and her instrument is the guitar. Kazanari Ayahi ' (風鳴あやひ ''Kazanari Ayahi) / 'Royal Violet Voice ' (ロイヤルバイオレットボイス Roiyaru Baioretto Boisu): Ayahi is the calm and diligent heroine of the series who first appears in Episode 12, to help the girls fight Mia, but took off afterwards. She prefers fighting Minor all by herself but learnt in Episode 24, than you need a team effort to fight them. She is very intelligent and disguises herself as a popular idol on land. Her theme colour is violet and her instrument is the violin. Companions '''Harmony (ハーモニー Hāmonī): The white and pink polar bear-like mentor of Kanade and Hanayo who went up to land with the young mermaid princesses to help them on their mission. Harmony is kind and strict and is always trying her best to look out for them. She is also very helpful and can transform into a human. She plays the harmonica and usually plays it to distract the generals and let the mermaid princesses strike their attacks. Antagonists Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia *This is the first Mermaid Melody series that is to have more than one sequel. **Much like Pretty Cure!, each sequel will have other Mermaid Princesses and the series will be set in different universes. *This is the first Mermaid Melody series where the mermaids use instruments as well as sing. Category:Mermaid Melody Symphonic Heart Category:Cure Kanade Category:Series Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Anime Category:Fashion Themed Series